


Winter time (not) in the city

by QueenAnnxiety



Series: Beach house AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Christmas!AU, Fluff, M/M, Mark&Yoongi become bros, Yoongi is a pothead (still), with a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnnxiety/pseuds/QueenAnnxiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I'm a litte late for a Christmas fic, I'm sorry)<br/>Yoongi's life has been just right but then the universe decided that his brother is polyamorous now, that there is something wrong with Mark, that he still has commitment issues and that he has forgotten to buy a Christmas present for Hoseok.</p><p>- second part of my coffee shop/beach house AU -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter time (not) in the city

So there is Jungkook sitting on their couch, liplocked with Jimin.

But there is also Taehyung, kissing down his brother’s neck and Yoongi just turns around and leaves. He feels sick to his stomach. He thinks about going back and kicking both of those idiots out of his apartment because how dare they do this to his little baby brother? His hand is on the handle but then he stops himself. His brother is an adult know. A college student, even. And he knows Jimin and Jungkook do things because Jungkook keeps asking for advice. But this. This is too much. Call Yoongi old-fashioned. Call him a prude. But his boyfriend is really all that he needs.

»My brother is having a three-some right now, I wanna die and then come to your apartment.«

Hoseok doesn’t answer for a sec, footsteps, then he laughs.

»Oh, yeah, Jimin and him try out this polyamory thing. But I don’t know, man. I wouldn’t want anyone else to touch you.«

»Me neither… and WHAT? Like will this be a regular thing, oh god, I can’t think about that. I’m killing them. Jimin and Taehyung. Will you help me hide the bodies?«

He leaves his apartment complex and as soon as he opens that door, the cold hits him. He really needs those gloves for smartphones because his fingers might die and he still needs them to kill that Taehyung bastard. He isn’t sure if he can kill Jimin, because look at those innocent eyes. He is just the cutest. He really can’t.

»I would, for the record, but please don’t. They are my friends and your brother is 19, he can decide for himself. Just come to my apartment. I’m at the studio, I will come as soon as I can. Okay, sweetie?«

Yoongi curses because of the cold and because he can see his bus on the end of the road and he has to run now. He ends the phone call with a quick See you later and tries hard not to slip on the icy ground.

So there is Hoseok’s apartment and he may have a key to it. This has been the biggest change in their relationship, really. They haven’t said _I Love You_ yet. But Hoseok has given him his key few weeks ago and Yoongi hadn’t known what to do, freaked out and didn’t talk to him for a whole day.

So there is Yoongi, still in need to work on his commitment issues. He’s not really proud of himself, but kind of proud that he owns the key to the apartment of his boyfriend. It’s nice, he decided after his initial break down. Though he is glad, Jungkook and him just moved in together in a really big flat (finally! After rooming a) in a way too small student dorm and b) together with his ex, talk about awkward). He even has a little studio. So this is actually the perfect excuse not to move in together with Hoseok. It’s not like he dislikes the thought in general. Except it is. He hates the thought. And he knows he only hates it because he started fucking his roommate once and look how this turned out. He moved on, he swears but he might have gotten a little neurotic.

He’s pretty often over at Hoseok’s, so much actually, that he’d fine it drunk. And he only knows that because after celebrating Jungkook getting into Uni, they both got lost on their way home to their new apartment and decided to go over to Hoseok’s instead. This little stunt has been the reason for the key exchange, but Yoongi thought it’s a marriage proposal of sorts. Maybe, he thinks, he should have kicked out those two and spend a little time with his baby brother. Too late now, he won’t go back in till the coast is clear, meaning never. He gets off the bus and finds out that the key indeed fits. It’s the first time he uses it. He’s never been in Hoseok’s apartment without someone there. Well, maybe his roommate Mark is there. Maybe even Jackson, who is both annoying and a sweetheart and whom you likes even though he should hate him. But Markson really is his favourite couple. Or at least he will say so in front of Jackson so he won’t sass him.

So there is Mark. In Hoseok’s and his shared apartment. And he is having loud sex. Which is okay because it’s his apartment, right? And he doesn’t know Yoongi is there. But Yoongi’s heart is beating faster and he just feels _so awkward_ right now. Like the first time he ordered at Starbucks and got the sizes wrong times 1000000000. And he has heard Markson having sex before, way too often actually but at least then they knew someone is in the apartment. Now they don’t and it’s so aaaaaawkwaaaard. He tries making some noise when he strips out of his coat. Letting the keys fall loudly onto the cupboard, throwing his shoes against the wall (Hoseok would kill him if he knows). But Mark doesn’t really seem to mind, moaning like a fucking porn star. Yoongi doesn’t know how Hoseok can live with this. Always on the edge of being super annoyed and super turned on because have you seen Mark? And he sounds like he really, really – Yoongi shouldn’t go there. Jackson is such a lucky bastard. Or is he? Because the longer Yoongi listens, the more confused he get. Because Jackson likes to talk in every damn situation. They once offered him 20000 won to shut the fuck up for fifteen minutes and he couldn’t do it. And Yoongi has heard them having sex so much that he knows that even then, Jackson can’t shut his trap. He doesn’t really know what he says but you hear the bass of his voice through the walls. And you can’t hear anything now. Beside Mark’s porn moaning and the standard bed squeaking. Yoongi flees to Hoseok’s room. Maybe they did this thing, too: Polyamothingie. Maybe it’s a new trend? Or maybe they all watched too much Sex and the city. He could write a song about this. He’s bored anyways. And too curious about what’s going on the room next to him and that’s creepy.

20:26 [Should I write a song about this new polylove thing? U kno threesomes.]

20:26 Namjoonie [You mean polyamory? Do you do this?!]

20:27 [No.]

20:27 Namjoonie [Then don’t. :)]

Yoongi puts away his phone. Maybe it’s not polywhatever. Maybe Mark is just cheating. And this kind of makes him really, really sad.

20:29 [Mark is having loud sex. It’s hot. Come home quick.]

Some sexting might distract him from this thought. But he gets distracted from his own sexting when Mark comes and Yoongi seriously considers selling an audio of this on the porn market to finance his rapping career. But he doesn’t think about that for too long because his mind is racing again. Is Mark just cheating on Jackson? The other guy comes with a muffled grunt and finally it gets silent. God, he needs to know.

20:32 Hoseok [On my way~ But I know you are kidding me. You just wanna rile me up and make me hot~ kekekeke Jackson is not even in Korea right now. So what are u wearing? kekekeke]

He closes his eyes and counts back from ten, then he reads this again. No. Please, no. He loves Mark. He loves Jackson. And he hasn’t even known he has a favorite couple till now. Dammit. Life sucks. The silence is so deafening that he presses the pillow on his ears. He needs to pee but if he gets up, they might notice him. No, he will get up and greet them and see that it was Jackson because Mark loves Jackson and he would never, never, never cheat on him. So he gets up and leaves the safety of Hoseok’s room but nobody is there. He makes some noise when going to the bathroom so that Mark knows someone is there and when he exited the bathroom and walks over to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water, he hears the door.

»Hoseok-ah? I thought you are danci- oh, it’s you, Yoongi.« Mark stops in his tracks and blinks, confused. He is only in his underwear and Yoongi notices that he lost weight, again (he sees him half naked more than he actually likes. Okay he likes it. Still.). Then Mark blushes. He blushes, looks to the floor and seems to consider if he should stay or flee.

»My brother is having a three-some right now so Hoseok said I’d come here… but you and Jackson had similar plans. I’m sorry. I thought you heard me.« _I certainly heard you_.

»No…« Mark is so embarrassed now, hiding his face away from Yoongi. And then Mark sobs. One time. But it’s heartbreaking enough. His naked feet make a distinctive sound when he turns around and walks back to his room. These naked feet. They sound like shame. Then there are voices heard and like three seconds later a guy appears – not Jackson!! – in various states of dressed and the have awkward eye contact before the guy dresses probably and leaves in silence. It hasn’t been Jackson. IT WAS NOT JACKSON.

What is happening?!

Yoongi is freaking out. Should he talk to Mark? But what will he say? Why are you cheating on your boyfriend? Before Yoongi can get any more stupid ideas, he hears the door and thank god, Hoseok is home.

»Hey, babe. I just met Jinyoungie from dance class. He looked freaked out and barely talked. Do you know what happened?«

Yoongi gets pale and he can’t even kiss his boyfriend. He doesn’t even know why he’s hurt. He isn’t the one cheated on. He knows it’s called empathy but really since when is he an empathic person? Since never. He’s only emphatic enough to be not classified as a psychopath but that’s about it. He never cares about other’s problems. He got his own.

»Mark cheated on Jackson with this guy and I kinda caught them. Obviously I didn’t know it wasn’t Jackson. Well, I kinda knew. This is messed up. How could he do it to Jackson? I mean…«

He bites his lip. Hoseok comes over to him, suddenly hugging him, again like he is the one who is hurt. So stupid.

»I mean after what this guy, Bam something, did to both of them, it’s just.«

The first time Yoongi talked to Jackson, Jackson tried to intimidate him while Yoongi rubbed glasses clean. Jackson told him a story about his exboyfriend that cheated on Mark and they found out. He wasn’t really interested that time Jackson just seemed like a douche but it kind of stuck in his head. It’s an unusual meet story, that’s for sure.

»Huh, what did Bambam do to them?«

»He dated both of them at the same time and they wanted to pick him up from the airport and found out. This is how they know each other.«

Hoseok lets him go and looks at him. One eyebrow is up and his whole face seems to consider some important life choices. »Jackson told you this, I guess?«

»Yes…«

Then Hoseok laughs. At him. Wow.

»Baby, what you just said is a tumblr AU. They met in the student exchange program party of our University. I was there since Mark asked me to come because he didn’t know anyone. And they needed like half a year to finally fuck. It was so painful to watch we started making bets. And Bambam is just a friend of Jackson who is an idol trainee in Korea and they are really close.« Wow. Just wow. How could he even believe one word Jackson said? Just because he hadn’t known him then. Now he wouldn’t have believed him… hopefully. He will never trust him again, anyways.

»But Mark still cheated on him! If Jackson doesn’t hide somewhere in his room and this other guy just watched!«

»I didn’t cheat on Jackson.« And shit, cue Mark. He leans against the doorframe and everything from his mimic to his gesture screams fucked in more than one way. »He broke up with me yesterday so I didn’t cheat on him. Next time you discuss my private life you should do it where I can’t listen to it. Also sorry that he lied to you.« Mark walks over to the coffee machine, floats more like a ghost without making any sound and starts making himself coffee even though he looks like he better go to sleep.

»I’m sorry! Oh my god I can’t believe it!« Hoseok shrieks. He genuinely sounded like a girl right now.

»I can’t believe it,« he repeats and hugs Mark even though he definitely doesn’t want to be hugged by Hoseok. He frowns at Yoongi while Hoseok nearly crushes him. It’s weird seeing Mark not cheerful. And without Jackson.

»Yeah, me neither.« He shrugs and brushes Hoseok off of him. »His mom is sick. He said he will move back to Hongkong as soon as possible and he doesn’t want to burden me. And they say everything in life is a decision. And when the heck did I decide this?«

He takes his cup of coffee, puts in 500kilogram of sugar and looks into the cup as if he asked it this question.

»I will get icecream and we sit down and watch a sad movie!,« Hoseok offers but Mark just shakes his head and leaves without his coffee.

*

Hoseok’s apartment becomes the scenery of a French movie: it’s sad, too quiet, nobody talks, except this one really annoying person – in this case Hobi. He tries everything to make Mark feel better but the other is too depressed. The depression floats around in the air and Yoongi actually thinks he may catch it like the flu. They can’t even have sex because Yoongi is afraid it will upset Mark so much that he does something stupid. So Yoongi does the only thing a reasonable friend does: he doesn’t go there anymore.

Meaning he has to spend time in his and Jungkook’s flat. But there is some kind of American teenage movie scenery. Because apparently Jungkook, Jimin and V are now in an official, experimental relationship. Whatever this means. He just kicks them out whenever they touch his brother but that doesn’t keep them from coming and drinking his booze. So he literally locks himself in his new studio and only Namjoon is allowed to be there with him. But he probably kills him sooner or later.

»So Jin didn’t text me all morning and then I let my phone drop into my coffee at lunch and now it’s drying and I’m afraid he might have texted me back while it still dries. Can I use your phone, Hyung?« Yoongi eyes him from the side, snarls and gives him the phone because he called him Hyung.

»Oh, Hoseok texted you. He says he misses you. Mark didn’t eat anything. But Jinyoung was there and he’s worried. Also you should call him. And he asks what you wear-«

»God dammit, give that to me! Don’t read my texts!«

He snaps back the phone and reads the whole thing and sends back a thumbs up before giving it back to Namjoon.

»You didn’t just send the thumb up, did you? Jin said if I ever do that again he’ll never face time me again!«

Yoongi glares at him. »If you keep reading my messages I will make sure your boyfriend will _never_ want to face time you again.«

Finally Namjoon shuts the fuck up and writes his message. Quiet…nice. Wait a sec. That’s too quiet.

»Namjoon, don’t read my texts from Jin, Jesus fucking Christ.«

He turns towards Namjoon to get his phone back but then he sees Namjoon’s blank horror face.

»Did you read Hobi and my texts? I swear it’s weirder if you are reading it from the outside perspective…«

»What, no I wasn’t… Jin got me a Christmas present! But I don’t have anything for him. I didn’t know we do this.«

Suddenly Yoongi’s eyes go wide in realization, too. He’s so stupid. Jin asked him what to get Namjoon but he never once thought about him and Hobi.

»I don’t have anything, either! I don’t know if he is into this… the fuck, of course he is!«

But what if Hobi doesn’t have a present for him? This will make things awkward. And Yoongi never celebrated Christmas, what do you even get your boyfriend? He answered Jin’s question with _I don’t know_ and then changed the topic to this new song he loves.

The studio session is cancelled immediately and they start to brainstorm for presents – for at least 12 minutes before resuming to making music and forgetting about it completely.

*

There is this moment in every man’s life where he faces his deadliest fears and becomes a hero. That’s what children movies taught Yoongi. He is about to witness it when he, again, let’s himself into Hoseok’s flat. The other is at his dance practice and doesn’t have any idea that Yoongi is there. Yoongi slips into the corridor and crashes into something – someone.

It’s that guy!!! Jinyoung!

That said guy nods at him, apologizes and flees the scene. It seems like he was about to go anyways. So this means, Mark is here, too… He already feels the gloominess run down his spine.

It’s so sad, he thinks. Mark fucks around a lot now. Many different guys and then Jinyoung again. And this guy has such kind eyes, filled with so much love for Mark and Mark just uses him and it’s so sad that Jinyoung does that to himself. God, break ups are so messy. How did he survive his? And will he ever be able to survive his and Hoseok’s? If they ever have one? If they don’t have one it’d mean they stay together forever… together… forever. God, he will never survive that breakup. All the good die young, anyways.

»Mark-hyung, it’s me,« Yoongi calls out.

Mark appears, half dressed, in the door frame and greets him while Yoongi tries hard not to stare at those abs.

»Hoseok won’t be back for like three hours…,« Mark tells him with a puzzled look.

»I know, that’s why I’m here. I have to find out what he bought me for Christmas.«

Mark slides in his shirt, still looking puzzled.

»He has this box at the top of his drawer he told me I’m never allowed to look in because there are presents in there. So I will take a look if there is a Christmas present for me… and if it is, I will freak out.«

»A box on top of his drawer?«

Yoongi thinks this is the perfect plan. Maybe Hoseok hasn’t even wrapped it meaning Yoongi can see what he has bought and find something similar. Hopefully it’s not an iPad because he can’t afford something like that right now. But what if he gets an iPad from Hoseok and Hoseok gets some tangerines? THEN he will know if he survives this break up.

»I bet this is where he hides his sex toys. I come with you~« Mark grins and bolts into Hoseok’s room.

»Why sex toys? It’s where he hides his presents- Nevermind.«

With a high laughter Mark opens the box – the one Hoseok told him to keep off of – and is right. Wow, just wow. And he has thought they don’t have secrets. Yoongi is a little bit hurt, really. How could Hoseok lie to him like that?

»Or maybe it’s your gift?,« Mark scoffs. Yoongi glares at him.

»NOT. FUNNY. I need to know what he bought so I can buy him something, too! The day after tomorrow is Christmas, Jesus fucking Christ. Alright, you will help me with the shopping.«

Mark frowns, puts down the box where he found it and then glares at him again. »It’s cold and I haven’t left this flat for five days, do I have to?«

»EH….YES?!«

Mark pouts cutely but it won’t work on Yoongi. This time. He ushers Mark outside Hoseok’s room and only got him to the corridor when the other turns around and vanishes in his own room. What the fuck? Seriously… Yoongi is about to drag the cute ass out of this flat when Mark appears again with a box wrapped in Christmas paper in his hands.

»I bought this for Jackson, you can have it…«

And he has gotten Mark sad again… Awesome. He curses himself. Mark is suddenly at the verge of tears.

»What did you get him?« Okay, he feels terrible to ask and more terrible to even consider taking it. But at least Mark is a man about it and only sobs one time before answering.

»A DVD from his favourite film,« Good.

»A really ugly sweater,« Perfect for Hoseok.

»And a picture of us framed saying _Markson or never.«_ Well…

He takes the carton out of Mark’s hands and takes it instead, leading him wordlessly to the corridor, handing him his jacket.

»We are going to return this present and we find something new for Hoseok.«

Mark nods.

*

 

The sun is shining, the day is warm and Yoongi is ready to kill someone if he is shoved one more time. It seems like a lot of people haven’t found the right gift for their lovers yet and the mall is stocked. Added to that overload of people is the awful music choice of the center. Christmas song after Christmas song. WHY? They are in Korea, they don’t celebrate Christmas for god’s sake. The bright side is, occasionally Mark smiles at him and he has bought food for both of them, so Yoongi tries not to kill anyone. Only so Mark wouldn’t have to be the witness.

They first returned the DVD which went without problems but are now stuck with the sweater and an uptight sales advisor who doesn’t want to take it back because the price tag is already missing.

»Yeah, I know it has to be on it. But it was a gift and…« Mark looks like a beat puppy and how could this guy do it to him? Just take back the damn sweater. It’s ugly as hell anyways.

»I knew it would fit, we wear the same size.« Now the guy gets the hint and looks sympathetic but still refuses to take it back. Yoongi’s temper is really awful and he should not let it go-

»Just take back the fucking sweater it’s from his asshole exboyfriend that dumped him before Christmas, didn’t this guy suffer enough?«

In the end the clerk apologized to them.

So with Yoongi’s help they even managed to return the hideous picture frame and what is left is the picture of Mark and Jackson, smiling into the camera. So Yoongi suggests he wants to go outside for a smoke and burned the picture in the process.

»Is this a good idea to buy a present when you’re high?«

Yoongi takes a drag and gives the blunt to Mark who takes it.

»Yes. It’s actually the only way for me to survive this because I’m about to kill a bitch.«

»No shit… Thanks for helping me. I thought I would break in tears again.«

Yoongi nods and takes another hit. So now present hunting…

 

*

 

When Yoongi wakes up the next day it’s not in his own bed and he knows immediately that he regrets the whole last 24 hours. Jungkookie is looking at him really angry and Yoongi just closes his eyes because his head hurts.

»You came into my room at four in the morning, telling me you love me and that you are my only Hyung and there should never sleep another man besides you in my bed. And then you clung to me and I couldn’t throw you out because it was kind of cute. But that’s not the point.«

»Shut up, my head hurts.«

Kookie doesn’t do him the favor, though. He remembers slowly how he has come into Kookie’s room, cuddling him and telling him that he will never let Jimin and Taehyung into this house. Maybe he said he will kill them the next time he sees them, who knows. Not important. He grabs for his brother and holds him still.

»What were you doing last night?«

»I bought a present for Hoseok with Mark and then we went out for drinks and the evening doesn’t seem so clear… dammit.«

»A present? I hope you are not talking about the ugly Hawaii shirt you are wearing or the reindeer hat you put on me last night. Also there is a CD with Christmas Songs in my bed and it wasn’t there before…«

Yoongi get pale… really pale. What the fuck did he buy?!?!

He is about to freak out when his phone vibrates against his thigh – he has slept once again drunk in his skinny jeans (thankfully this time the awakening hasn’t been too shocking… like the last time). It’s Mark. His heart sinks and he scratches the thought.

»Yoongi-ah, I think I wear your boyfriends present. When did I change my underwear?«

Yoongi can get paler which is proven right now.

»What are you talking about?«

»I’m wearing new underwear and there is a Santa on my crotch and I’m sure it was supposed to be for Hoseok.«

»Remind me to never buy presents with you again. And not stoned.«

Kookie gives him a look. Fuck, he’s doomed.

 

*

 

He drowns his sorrow in his cup of coffee and thinks about cancelling his date but suddenly it’s too late because his date is ringing his doorbell and shit, he still wears the Hawaii shirt.

With a new set of clothes he rushes to the door and promptly falls over a box – a toilet brush. And yeah, he just remembered he got that Hoseok, too. Brain, why??

He kicks it away and opens the door. »Hello, Lay, come in.«

Lay is one of Chinese exchange students Jackson brought into their lives and somehow he, his guitar and the nice weed he brings, really grew on Yoongi. He likes him. So he asked Lay to record some solo guitar stuff he is gonna work with later and Lay kindly agreed, being more than happy. There is a small, polite, but honest smile on the other’s lips when he comes in and Yoongi can’t send him home now. The other has been down pretty much lately and they started their little melancholia self-treatment group in his living room. Meaning they smoke weed, Lay plays guitar and Yoongi raps sad things onto the melody.

»You look like a long night.«

»I got drunk with Mark last night because he is still heart broken and the only thing that helps with heart break is liquor. I asked a doc.«

Lay snickers. »I told you Baekhyun isn’t a real doc he just says it to woo the ladies… Why is Mark heart broken, though?«

So Yoongi has to tell him and Lay immediately loses his smile. Thanks, Mark, for making his apartment gloomy, too. Lay and Yoongi decide it’s not working right now and they need a joint first, before they could start their session.

So when Namjoon comes two hours later, being let in by Jungkook, he finds both of them sprawled out on the couch, Lay guitar in his hand and Yoongi writing down which he will later find to be the most stupid lyric ever but right now he is writing a master piece. Yoongi sees Namjoon shaking his head and then he takes away the joint and drowns it in the sink.

»I don’t think Hoseok will be happy that you smoke so much.« Pff, Hoseok smokes occasionally, too.

»I don’t think Hoseok will be happy that I don’t have a Christmas present for tomorrow.«

»You don’t?!«

Yoongi gets up from the couch, stretching. He feels like the worst boyfriend in the world. Instead of buying something nice for his beloved, he got drunk with a hot dude and got stoned with another hot dude. He didn’t even buy chocolate. How stupid is he? Maybe he should stop with the weed. Next year.

»Well, I got him something but it’s stupid and we already wore it…«

»We? Whatever… You are so stupid, Hyung. You could write him a song or something, you didn’t need to buy anything. Hoseok is like the biggest Suga fan.«

»You tell me that a little late!! Why didn’t you say so earlier, urgh, that would have been such a great gift.«

Yoongi glares at Namjoon for being such a bad friend when Lay finally stopped playing the same four chords.

»I have the perfect present. It’s meaningful. Shows that you love him. You don’t have to buy it. But I will only tell you after you brought Mark and Jackson together.«

»Lay, I swear I’m going to kill you.«

But he doesn’t because he really needs to know the idea.

 

*

 

It’s actually sad that Yoongi has no idea what is meaningful, shows his love and doesn’t cost money. He hates himself. Because he really does like Hoseok. Hoseok is funny, full of energy and warm like sunshine. He is the best dancer and the worst when it comes to girl group dances. But he’s also cute. And he can be a little demon, too, which makes Yoongi think they can be partners in crime. This could work. They have their differences, yes, but they work. He likes him. Really much.

Even though his face is sweaty in the morning and he snores. But lately, when Hoseok smiles it looks really beautiful to Yoongi.

He loves him. Even though he will not say that out loud.

So why doesn’t he know what Lay meant?

»LAY,« he curses under his breath and stops punching the keys of his synthesizer since he hasn’t really played it anyways. Namjoon raises his brow at him and Yoongi’s anger wrinkle shows.

»You are really buddy buddy with Jackson.«

»If by buddy buddy you mean he calls me at one in the morning to ask me if I have eaten today and to tell me that he loves me, then yes,« Namjoon replies, lying down the headphones as if he knows something more is coming.

»So can you like call him and ask him if he is coming back to Korea because I really need to hear Lay’s idea.«

»So you don’t care about your friends happiness at all?«

»I care about my boyfriend’s happiness because he has sex with me.«

Namjoon rolls his eyes. Actually of course he wants his friends to be happy. But actually he won’t never ever interfere with something like that. If his sex life isn’t at stake at least.

»Okay, I call him but just because to do him a favor and not you. Seriously this break up seems so stupid. Jin and I manage just fine.«

Yoongi smiles. Namjoonie can’t say no to him (except the five hundred times he did while they were together in a relationship, psst).

The dial tone is long and Yoongi nearly loses hope before Jackson picks up.

»Namjoon, what’s up, bro?,« he greets in English and it sounds like he has hearts in his eyes when he says the name.

»You know it’s Christmas and yeah…«

Jackson gasps.

»You want to celebrate with me?« Yoongi rolls his eyes. Wow, Jackson, please don’t let your fanboy show too much.

»No, actually… I think it’s time for you to come home… I mean to Seoul, to Mark.«

There is a faint _Oh_ and both of them look at each other. And now Yoongi realizes that maybe they overstepped. Because Jackson is with his mother and it hasn’t even been Mark to restore the relationship. It’s something between those two and not him. And not for a stupid present idea. God, he feels so awful right now.

»You know I can’t.«

»I’m sorry. But at least talk to Mark and make it right. You don’t have to end the relationship just because you are not momentarily with each other. And maybe you don’t want your sick mother to know you have an American boyfriend but how could she love you any less if you are here with her? She won’t.« Yoongi feels like such a grandpa saying this, but it’s the only right thing. And a thing he once needed to hear before facing his parents, boyfriend in tow, at the beach house three years ago. Immediately scenes from this summer flood his memory, him and Hobi at the beach. Making out in the sand at night. Holding hands in the water. Smoking in his small childhood room. »She won’t, I’m sure.« Because when they left together this summer, Hoseok’s hand in his, both hugging his mum, she smiled at Hoseok, saying: »I’m so glad, I gained another beautiful son.«

Woah. It has gotten kitschy. Yoongi shakes off the queasy feeling and realizes that Jackson just started crying. And that he also found the perfect gift for Hoseok. Suck it, Lay.

*

He actually manages to get up at six o’ clock this morning which is kind of a miracle because it’s cold and it snows and no. Just no. And he manages not to get a heart attack when he goes into the kitchen after his shower and Kookie sits there with two mugs of coffee.

»I feel like a really bad human being,« he says and Yoongi nearly jumps into the ceiling.

»Been there, done that,« he replies after his heart rate stabilized again.

»Yeah, I know that’s why I told you.« This little bitch…

Yoongi takes a sip from his coffee and finally something is good this morning.

»So, I broke up with V this night, morning… and it’s Christmas. But I couldn’t do it anymore…«

Halleluiah. Yoongi wants to hug the world but hugs Kookie instead.

»It’s just so hard to be in a relationship with two guys. To satisfy two guys. I think I don’t want to have sex ever again.« Cuddles him more. Yes, little bunny, don’t ever have sex again. Never, never, never. Best Christmas present, ever.

»But Kookmin is still rolling.«

»Psst, don’t ruin my moment.«

*

With a much better mood he let’s himself into Hoseok’s flat with his key which isn’t the best idea given it’s 8 in the morning on a holiday. Ergo it only takes three seconds till a half-naked Mark greets him with a baseball bat. »Yoongi?!,« he shrieks out, letting the bat down, looking relieved but slightly confused. »Why the heck? You gave me an heart attack.«

»Same?! Why are you in your jeans?«

Mark looks down on himself as if he doesn’t know himself.

»I am getting ready to go to the airport… Jackson invited me to his mother’s home. He called yesterday and apologized and said he wants me there for Christmas and tell his mom about us.« Yoongi sees him blush. He feels proud of himself. He feels touched. Yes. It’s fucking early in the morning and two good things already happened and Markson is just his favorite couple. So he looks at Mark with proud Mama-eyes that Mark totally (totally!) misinterprets for _I want a hug_ \- eyes and the other lounges in for a way too strong embrace for the fact that he is half naked.

This is of course the moment when Hobi opens his door and totally (TOTALLY) misinterprets the situation. Come on, what he sees is his boyfriend hugging his roommate, who is only in jeans, while wearing a big backpack and a suitcase standing in the floor. Really, how can he misunderstand?

»I knew it!,« he immediately barks. Something wild and furious suddenly in his eyes and Yoongi jumps away from Mark, a chill deep in his bones. Why does he feel busted? He hasn’t done anything.

»I knew it!,« Hobi says again, a weird stressing on the _e_ and it’s freaking Yoongi out. WHAT? What does he know?! Because Yoongi doesn’t know anything.

»You and Mark have been sneaking around so obvious and now I caught you. On Christmas. Thanks a fucking lot.« The anger in his eyes doesn’t leave when they start to tear up and with an erratic motion he turns around and slams the door.

»Did he just?«

»Does he think we have an affair? Sorry, no offense, but that’s just ridiculous. That’s not even slightly possible,« Mark remarks and thanks a lot, offense taken. Yoongi just ignores him and tries to walk into Hobi’s room but it’s locked, of course, because Hoseok is a drama queen.

»Baby, come on, open up. I don’t even know how you come to this conclusion. Mark just said it’s ridiculous.«

He hears Hoseok get up and heavy footsteps full of hate echo on the ground.

»Come ON? No, I’m not COMING ON! You went out together, got drunk and you didn’t even tell me. Your brother did. Thanks a lot for embarrassing me like that!« Thanks a lot to Jungkook, he is a dead man.

»I’m sorry I didn’t tell you we were drinking. But nothing happened I swear. You should see Mark’s face right now he looks like he’d never touch me with a stick.«

»You HUGGED.«

God, it’s annoying talking with a literal and figurative wall.

»And what about the suitcases?« A sniffle from Hoseok, a groan from Mark.

»I’m going to China to visit my boyfriend. Could you please be rational? I think Yoongi has a present for you, too… well, anyways I gotta go, because I have a plane to catch.«

No, no, no, Mark come back. Mark goes away. Yoongi feels weak. Sure, they fight. But right now he has the shorter straw. Except maybe he hasn’t.

»Please, baby, open up, I have a present for you and it requires for you to get dressed and pack a bag in the next 25 minutes because otherwise we will miss the bus.«

»Present?«

»Merry Christmas, you silly boy.«

*

Hoseok tries really hard to act like he is pissed off but it’s in vain. First of all he fell asleep the minute they got onto the bus and Hobi’s head had rested against Yoongi’s small figure. And he had the cutest smile on his lips.

The bus ride takes really long and they mostly slept through it, cuddling and listening to music. After Hobi stopped pretending he is mad, they played some games. They have been on the bus for awhile when Hoseok finally says:

»I think I know where you are taking me and I really love it.« And Yoongi wants to answer: _I love you_. But he doesn’t.

When they finally get off the bus, Yoongi feels pins and needles everywhere. But he also feels Hoseok’s hand in his. The air is so clean but cold. He can smell the salt. It smells like home.

»You really brought me here. Wow, that’s so cute. I didn’t know you can be so romantic. I’m so amazed…« Hosoek’s eyes water up again but Yoongi just leads them up the small town street, right towards the sound of the waves. And there it is: The place where they met. And the beach they shared their first kiss at.

»Hyuuuuung~~ I love you so much~.« Hoseok starts crying for legit now, embracing Yoongi in a crushing hug which sends both of them into the ice cold sand. It immediately got everywhere.

»Nice, now we have to take a shower, _together_.« His heart is racing. He tries to chill. God, he knows he is blushing. Hoseok just said he loves him.

»And there is a lot of wine that wants to be drunken. And a small bed that wants to be napped in. And there is a Yoongi who really really li- who loves you, too.«

Yoongi has the need to bury himself in the sand. It’s convenient. Hoseok just laughs away his tears.

»Now I’m really mad at you! You should have told me you have a present because I don’t have a Christmas present for you. You are so mean.«

Let me be one with the sand, Yoongi thinks and really needs a joint. But he forgot his weed.

 

 

 


End file.
